La lettre mystérieuse
by Maxime-Charms
Summary: Un jour, Harry reçut une lettre anoyme lui demandant de se rendre à la salle sur demande. Un peu hésitant, il se rendit au rendez-vous en ignorant tout de l'expéditeur. Qui peut bien l'avoir invité? Dans quel but?


La lettre mystère

L'hiver pointait le bout de son nez à Poudlard lorsque Harry Potter, notre jeune héros, reçut une lettre des plus étranges. En effet, celle-ci lui donnait rendez vous dans la salle sur demande ce soir après le repas. Hors cela faisait maintenant une semaine que plus personne ne lui adressait la parole suite à cet incident avec le serpent.

- Je me demande qui cela peut-être. Après tout les seules personnes qui me parlent un tant soit peu sont Ron et Hermione et en plus ce n'est même pas signé marmonna le survivant. Rho la barbe, je ne veux pas paraitre lâche déjà qu'on ne me parle plus soupira le petit brun.

-Que se passe-t-il? me demanda Hermione.

-Rien, rien.

- Voyons Harry si tu fais cette tête là c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

-Si tu veux tout savoir c'est encore une lettre d'insultes s'exclama le survivant irrité.

La jeune fille ne dit plus un mot par peur de la colère du brun tandis qu'à coté d'elle le rouquin fulminait contre son meilleur ami.

Harry, énervé, par tous ces reproches injustes se leva et quitta précipitamment la grande salle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces derniers temps il était sans arrêt en colère sûrement à cause des rumeurs qui circulaient comme quoi il était l'héritier de serpentard. Le reste de la journée se passa lentement et Harry préoccupé par le mot du matin ne parvint pas à ce concentrer en classe. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien manger il se décida à rejoindre directement le lieu du rendez vous plutôt que d'aller dans la grande salle et risquer de s'énerver encore contre les deux seuls amis qui lui restait. Arrivé au 3ème étage devant la tapisserie du troll, il se demanda comment il allait rentrer quand il remarqua une porte. Se disant que son mystérieux envoyeur devait déjà être là il entra sans plus de précaution et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle pendant un petit moment. En effet devant lui se trouvaient les jumeaux Weasley en train de se toucher et de s'embrasser passionnément. Et s'il arrivait correctement à les distinguer alors Fred était à moitié nu. Lorsqu'Harry vit le torse muscler du jeune homme roux il ne put retenir un gémissement. Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était gay et qu'il fantasmait sur les frères de Ron. Il eu donc une réaction des plus affolantes et il bénit la robe de sorcier qu'il portait et qui cachait sa réaction plus que douloureuse. Les deux autres ayant entendu ce bruit alors qu'ils pensaient être seuls se retournèrent d'un bond vers la porte pour se retrouver face à face avec un Harry rougissant. L'instant de gène passé Harry commença tout doucement à reculer pour partir tout en marmonnant des excuses.

-NON !

-HARRY !

Ces deux mots résonnaient tout doucement dans la pièce alors que les deux jumeaux s'étaient précipités vers le brun pour le retenir. Celui-ci sous le poids des deux autres s'effondra au sol en priant pour qu'aucun des deux ne remarque son petit problème. C'est alors que celui qu'il supposa être George lui dit qu'en fait il voulait lui parler. Le survivant resta quelques minutes interloqué avant de se rappeler la lettre du matin. Il fit part de sa réflexion à ses deux camarades qui le relevèrent en souriant gentiment. Dans un excès de courage le brun fit part d'une de ces conclusions au vu de la situation.

-Alors...hum… vous vous êtes ensemble ? Bégaya t il l'air de rien.

Les jumeaux un peu déstabilisés par cette question répondirent fièrement que oui. Malgré leur peur de se faire rejeter par celui qu'ils aimaient ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de lui demander s'il voulait bien sortir avec eux.

-ah ok souffla Harry

-hem harry? Demanda Fred

-oui ?

-eh bien voilà continua t-il avant de se tourner et de lui lancer d'une voix tremblante vas-y toi.

-euh je … il donna un coup de coude à Fred. Je ne saurais pas et puis on avait dis que ce serait toi.

Ils entamèrent une dispute sous le regard médusé du plus jeune. Celui ci commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer alors il cria :

-La ferme ! Tout essoufflé par cet excès de colère il continua sans ce soucié des larmes qui coulait sur ces joues. Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez, je n'aime pas ça.

Les jumeaux d'abord étonnés se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune et de dire

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh... parce-que-je-vous-aime marmonna t il.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit parce que je vous aime répéta lentement Harry.

-oh

Voyant le manque de réaction de ses deux amours Harry paniqua et commença à faire marche arrière tout en s'excusant de son audace. Mais il fut stopper par les deux roux et se retrouva à nouveau à terre. Alors qu'a son oreille les deux plus vieux lui murmuraient tous les mots d'amour qu'ils connaissaient. Le petit brun commença alors à se détendre en comprenant que son amour était payé de retour quand il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait en dessous d'un Fred à moitié nu et que sa main droite frôlait les parties intimes de George. Son corps réagit instantanément et il se retrouva avec une érection naissante plus que dérangeante vu qu'elle se retrouvait en dessous du roux. Lorsque celui-ci la sentit il ne put s'empêcher de taquiner le petit brun. Le brun rougissait de gène alors que les deux roux content de lui faire quand même un peu d'effet l'embrassèrent chacun sur une joue. Voyant que cela ne déplaisait pas au brun et que même au contraire il avait l'air d'apprécier ils recommencèrent en s'approchant de plus en plus de la bouche d'Harry. A la fin leurs lèvres se joignirent faisant gémir de bonheur le plus petit toujours enseveli sous cette masse de corps. Le bruit qu'il produisit fit un effet monstre sur les deux autres qui eux aussi eurent une belle petite érection. La salle sur demande qui jusqu'à lors était un petit salon confortable se transforma en une magnifique chambre avec un grand lit à baldaquin. Les jumeaux se relevèrent lentement et redressèrent Harry avant que tout trois ne se dirigent peu à peu vers le lit. Le plus jeune ne remarqua pas tout de suite la situation dans laque il se trouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il butte contre le bord du lit et qu'il s'affale dessus. Il prit une teinte rouge brique lorsqu'il vit les sourires carnassiers sur les lèvres de ses deux futurs amants. Ceux-ci s'assirent calmement sur le lit chacun d'un côté du petit brun.

-j'adore la couleur que prennent tes joues lorsque tu es gêné soupira Fred en lui caressant le visage.

-moi j'aime comme tes lèvres sont rouges et gonflées après un baiser rajouta George. N'y tenant plus il descendit lentement son visage vers celui d'Harry pour l'embrasser d'abord tendrement et puis passionnément.

Fred ne resta pas en reste et il commença petit à petit à déshabiller le plus jeune tout en lui

effleurant le torse. Harry poussa un petit cri de plaisir lorsque Fred effleura sa hampe tendue par le plaisir. George continua de l'embrasser sur la mâchoire tout en descendant vers le torse du plus jeune, il lui suçota le cou, lui laissant par la même occasion un magnifique suçon. Harry ne remarqua pas que Fred avait fini de le déshabiller pas plus qu'il ne le vit écarter son frère pour pouvoir atteindre les parties intimes du survivant. Par contre, lorsque la langue chaude de Fred parcourut son sexe dur il poussa un cri de plaisir étouffé par la bouche de George. Pressé d'entendre d'autres cris comme celui qu'il venait d'entendre celui-ci délaissa les lèvres gonflés de Harry pour taquiner ses mamelons dressés. Pris par toutes ces sensations le brun ne put se retenir plus longtemps et jouit dans la bouche d'un Fred plus qu'heureux. Le laissant reprendre son souffle Fred se releva pour embrasser son frère et lui faire goûter la semence du brun. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, Harry revenait peu à peu à lui comblé par tout ce plaisir mais quand il vit ses deux amants s'embrasser avec de plus en plus de passion son sexe se dressa de nouveau. Et pour ne pas être en reste il se glissa derrière George pour le déshabiller. Celui-ci gémit fortement quand il sentit le pénis du brun se presser contre lui et ses mains lui enlever ses vêtements un par un. Il se retrouva vite nu et se retourna brusquement vers le brun pour le plaquer sur le lit. De son coté, Fred n'en pouvait plus il se déshabilla prestement avant de rejoindre ses deux amants. Tandis que son frère préparait le petit brun il fit des allers retour de plus en plus rapide sur le sexe de l'autre roux. Lorsqu'Harry fut prêt George lubrifia son sexe avant de le pénétrer petit à petit. Pendant ce temps Fred essayait de détendre le brun en l'embrassant et en jouant avec sa hampe. Lorsqu'il fut totalement à l'intérieur d'Harry, George lui laissa quelques instants pour s'habituer avant de commencer à faire des allers et retours puis il prit la place de Fred sur la hampe de Harry tandis que celui-ci glissait sa mains le long des fesses du jeune et s'infiltrait entre les jambes du survivant et de le pénétrer avec ses doigts. Lorsque celui-ci fut détendu il continua de le préparer jusqu'à être sur qu'il aurait le moins mal possible quand il se glissera à son tour en lui. De son coté Harry n'en pouvait plus le sexe et les doigts en lui ainsi que la main sur son sexe lui donnaient tellement de plaisir. Il était persuadé qu'il criait si fort que cela devait s'entendre dans tout le château. Il sentit soudainement une perte en lui-même en effet Fred venait de retirer ses doigts. Avec son frère ils placèrent le plus jeune confortablement avant de pouvoir le pénétrer à son tour. Sur le coup de la douleur et du plaisir, Harry cria. Lentement les jumeaux commencèrent à faire des allers et retours de plus en plus rapides. Lorsque Fred touchait sa prostate, George était presque hors de lui et le brun ne savait pas s'il devait gémir de plaisir grâce à Fred ou de tristesse face au vide qu'il ressentait. Les jumeaux étaient dans un rythme alternatif ce qui faisait qu'il ne savait plus se concentrer sur quoi que se soit. De leur coté les deux frères ne savaient plus ou donner de la tête. Ils éprouvaient tant de plaisir à être ensemble dans l'intimité du brun mais à chaque fois qu'ils bougeaient leurs glands se frottaient l'un contre l'autre en plus des parois du jeune. A bout de force, ils accélérèrent le rythme avant de jouir en même temps. Après encore deux trois coups de rein les roux sortirent du plus jeune et se couchèrent à ses cotés. Repus et heureux les trois jeunes hommes s'endormirent, Harry blottit entre ses deux amants.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux corps chaud l'entourer. Il soupira de bonheur, pensif il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que ses deux amours étaient réveillés. Il se demandait s'ils pourraient faire un deuxième round quand il senti deux bouches se coller à sa nuque. Il sursauta avant de pousser un deuxième soupir de plaisir cette fois ci.

…..

Nous allons les laisser poursuivre leurs ébats tranquillement pour ne pas choquer plus que nécessaire notre auteur déjà à l'hosto pour cause de grosse perte de sang. Manion-chan (beta lectrice de l'auteur Maxime-Charms


End file.
